Inconciente
by Sra. Cullen18
Summary: A veces solo tienes que pasarte en copas, para tomar riesgos que estando conciente, no hubieses enfrentado nunca. Ahora aprendi en dejar de pensar en el futuro para concentrarme en mi presente. Y en el presente, solo quiero estar con él. Pocos caps
1. Mi historia

_**1. Mi historia:**_

_**Bella.**_

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero díganme Bella y esta es mi historia…

Yo vivo en Phoenix, desde hace ya tres o cuatro años, vine aquí cuando terminé la universidad, como contadora de empresas. Antes vivía en Forks, un pueblito de Washington, nada interesante; frió, húmedo, sin sol, y lleno de verde, estuve allí con mi padre, durante toda mi infancia después de la muerte de mi madre, a la cual extraño muchísimo.

Como era de esperar soy empresaria, tengo un cargo bastante alto en una de las empresas mas reconocidas en todo Phoenix. Soy soltera, aburrida y poco atractiva para los hombres. Mido 1.60, soy delgada con poco busto, y una pequeña, pero formada cola, soy bastante pálida, tengo el pelo color marrón y mis ojos color chocolate haciendo juego, la verdad, no digo nada. No tengo sentido de la moda, mi amiga Alice vive para recordármelo, uso gafas y una coleta de caballo, que siempre está dominando, la maraña que es mi cabello. Soy bastante tímida, siempre me destaque en la escuela por mis buenas calificaciones, la gente me decía cerebrito, mis amigos con cariño, otros en forma de burla y a la gente que le caía mal, usaban el termino, ratita de laboratorio, traga-libro, nerda... y demás. Soy insegura, bipolar, terca, según mi padre y Alice, y un poco cerrada, eso, lo heredé de Charlie, aunque él lo niegue. Pero en fin, como dice mi padre, _"Tu eres así, puedes intentar cambiarlo, pero si no puedes, no te angusties, solo la gente que vale la pena, sabrá valorarte como mereces" _.

Sabias eran sus palabras, a veces lo extraño demasiado, a pesar de todos sus defectos, como tiene cualquiera, yo a Charlie lo quiero muchísimo_, _para él, fue muy difícil dejar a su pequeña, vivir su vida frente a lo desconocido. Dejar ir a su pequeña es en parte, alguien que cocine, lave, planche, limpie, Charlie… no es ningún tonto.

En fin, dejo de irme por las ramas y de aburrirlos. Mi historia empieza así…


	2. Todo comenzó

**2. Todo comenzó…**

Todo comenzó cuando abrí los ojos de repente y me encontraba en mi departamento, me frote los ojos, me adapté a la claridad que estaba por el enorme ventanal, me puse mis gafas, para poder ver bien y no tropezarme con nada, y me senté en mi confortable cama matrimonial, aunque vivía sola, me gustaba estar cómoda, además no pienso ser soltera para siempre. Al levantarme de la cama, me mareé de sobremanera, tenía una jaqueca terrible, y no me acordaba mucho de lo que había hecho ayer. Así que salí de mi habitación camine, a través del lío que era el lugar, había ropa tirada por todo el living, y yo me seguía esforzando por hacer memoria que era lo que había pasado, parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por aquí; seguí de largo hasta mi media-cocina, digo media porque era abierta. Agarré la caja de tafirol, que guardo sobre mi heladera, me tome una con un vaso de juego de naranja y me senté en mi desayunador. A pesar de mi dolor de cabeza me puse a planear mi semana, aunque fuera Domingo, yo soy muy organizada en ese sentido.

Me prepare dos panes tostados, saqué la mermelada de la heladera, me serví mas jugo, y me senté en la barra a desayunar. Tenía un hambre que me moría. Inesperadamente dos más tomaron propiedad de mi cintura, y me corrieron el pelo sobre un solo hombro, dejando así libre mi cuello. Sentí un calido aliento en mi oído y en mi cuello, varios besos repartidos, me sobresalte un poco, pero no me atreví a girar. Baje mi vista a las manos que estaban masajeando mi estómago con dulzura y vi que eran blancas, grandes, con largos y finos dedos, y aún así masculinas. El portador de aquellas manos acaricio la extensión de mi mandíbula con su nariz, hasta llegar a mi oído.

_ Buenos días –susurró aquella voz que conocía tan bien- Te juro que nunca pensé en sentirme así con mi mejor amiga, pero ayer fue la mejor noche que pase en toda mi vida, Bella –dijo dándome vuelta, para ponerme frente a el-

Se veía tan hermoso esta mañana, sus ojos profundos, su pelo desordenado… Al bajar mi vista me di cuenta de que estaba en cuero y el rió, yo me enrojecí como un tomate.

_ ¿Y ahora te sonrojas? –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo alzó. Miro fijamente mi rostro desconcertado por un momento y luego, volvió a hablar- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo preocupado-

_ ¿Qué… que paso anoche, Edward?

Al yo pronunciar esas palabras el semblante de tranquilidad de su rostro desapareció.

_ No… ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

_ No… -el bajo la vista- Decime que paso.

_ Eso… no tiene importancia. Tengo que irme, volveré mas… tarde –dijo agarró su campera y se fue-

Yo me quedé ahí pasmada sin saber que hacer. Así que hice, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza…. Llamar a Alice.

"_ Hola –dijo ella, con voz de dormida al otro lado-

_ Alice, soy Bella

_ ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora? ¿Paso algo malo?

_ No, no.

_ Entonces… -dijo insistente-

_ ¿Entonces que? –dije sin entender-

_ ¿Para que llamabas Bella? –dijo la impaciente de Alice, ella era así cuando tenía mucho sueño, malhumorada-

_ A si, ¿Qué hice ayer?

_ ¿Ayer?

_ Si, ¿Qué hice? Porque la verdad no me puedo acordar de nada, se que salimos pero no se ni a donde… ni que paso allá… nada.

_ Haber… Ayer, salimos con los chicos, a un bar. Vos estabas de muy bipolar, va... como siempre, por momentos feliz, y cuando te preguntaba porque no querías contestar, por momentos histérica y frustrada, pero tampoco querías contarnos porqué. Después fuimos todos a bailar a la pista, vos por alguna razón te enojaste, y te fuiste a la barra, y empezaste a tomar, y a tomar, y así sin parar después quedaste tan pero tan borracha… te juro, que nunca vi. A nadie ponerse en pedo de esa manera, Bella. Así que te quisiste ir, y yo no quería que tomes un taxi sola, en ese estado y mande a Edward para que te llevara a tu casa, y vos no querías saber nada de que él, te acompañara luego te fuiste el te siguió y no se mas nada de él. Y creo que no vino a dormir, ¿Sigue con vos?

Mientras Alice me contaba bien que había pasado, las imágenes vinieron todas a mi mente. Recuerdo todo a la perfección.

_**Flash Back**_

Hoy estoy decidida a decirle a Edward todo lo que siento. Lo voy a hacer pero... ¿Y si el no siente lo mismo? Quedaría como una idiota, y arruinaría nuestra amistad. No importa, es un riesgo que debo correr y ahí estaba el tan hermoso como siempre. Me acercaba a él, decidida como no era de esperarse en mí. En eso llego una rubia con un vestido negro corto, unos tacos altísimos y tantas curvas que no todía nunca Edward, decirle que no, ella era muy bella. En eso veo que ella se le tira encima y lo comienza a besar, el no se resistió. Y así quede, con toda la bronca y el dolor del mundo, sin querer derramar una lágrima, fui a la barra:

_ Dame lo mas fuerte que tengas –le dije al chico que estaba parado ahí y ponto me trajo una copa, e la tomé de un sorbo. Luego apoyé fuertemente el vaso en la barra – Otra –y así seguí por un largo tiempo deje de contar después de la copa umero veintitrés-

_ Señora –me llamo la atención el chico-

_ Señorita –corregí con voz de borracha-

_ ¿Señorita quiero que mejor le traiga la botella? –que solo asentí-

_ No, deje, ella ya terminó, tráigame la cuenta –dijo la voz de Edward, enfadada de tras de mi-

_ Como diga señor – el chico se iba a retirar cundo grite-

_ No, no termine nada, quiero seguir tomando. Y tú no me mandas, anda… vete con esa rubia que te espera.

_ Bella no hagas un escándalo –me reprendió Edward-

_ No me grites, tu siempre dijiste que ser como yo era aburrido, porque no sabia divertirme y ahora que me divierto, me quieres retar. Deja de actuar como mi padre Edward, no te queda ese papel –dije bajándome que mi butaca y caminando hasta la salida-

_ Bella –me agarro Alice- Que olor que tiene Bells, ¿vas a casa?

_ Si. Me tomaré un taxi

_ No, Bella, estas muy tomada…

_ Yo la acompaño –dijo Edward entrando en escena-

_ No, tu estas con la rubia esa. Además no quiero tu companía. Adiós –Y salí de ahí, tambaleándome-

Pare un taxi y me subí, y al mismo tiempo se subió Edward del otro lado.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Bájate.

_ No

_ Edward, bájate –chillé histérica-

_Bien, si no te bajas vos, me bajo yo. Me vos caminando –me bajé y empecé a caminar, cuando me tropecé y me caí-

Edward vino corriendo a ayudarme, el taxista nos insulto y se fue, Edward vino a levantarme, paso mi brazo por sus hombros y me acompaño a casa.

Eso es todo lo que recordaba.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_ ¡Bella! –Gritó Alice al otro lado de la línea-

_ ¿Que? ¿Que?

_ ¿Edward, siegue con vos?

_ No, ya se fue.

_ A bueno...

_ Te dejo dormir Alice adiós, y gracias –colgué-

Ahora era hora de preguntarle a Edward que había pasado en lo que restaba de la noche de ayer, y eso implicaba… llamarlo.


End file.
